


Take an Angel by the wings, beg her now for anything

by LeonieSierra



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, Gen, Kings Cross, farewell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonieSierra/pseuds/LeonieSierra
Summary: Bellamy is leaving for France and Clarke has a realisation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I strongly suggest listening to Pepeo by SARS. The song is in Serbian and although most of you won't understand it - it has the feels and you will be able to feel it rather than understand.
> 
> Enjoy! ;)
> 
> P.S: There is English translation to the song at the end of one shot.

She no longer trembled when the siren sounded announcing a new attack of Luftwaffe. It has become something rather usual to hear these days. In the beginning she would abandon everything she was doing at the moment and run into the basement alongside everyone else. Now it was a nuisance. Clarke figured, if she was meant to die, she would die no matter where she was – it was destiny and you can’t outrun destiny. 

 

Bellamy disagreed. 

 

There was nothing predestined for either of them. They were the creators of their own fate and Clarke’s blindness to that obvious fact angered him. She blamed her own recklessness on destiny as if it was making all the decision for her, so when she chose to go to the train station from where he was being deployed to France it didn’t matter that another bomb warning went off for if it was meant for her to die she would die as destiny willed it.

 

Bombs descended on London once again just as Bellamy set foot on Kings Cross. The war followed him back home and he was hoping it would also leave now as he left. His uniform was new and it was a bit itchy and stiff around the collar from all the newness but as he knew from his previous deployment: it would soon be drenched with blood and gutter and mud and all the evil the war brought.

 

Thankfully, Octavia was far away from all of this in the States and even though they haven’t seen each other in more than six months Bellamy was grateful that Abby Griffin took her in and as far as possible from the war. Clarke Griffin on the other hand was not so easily persuaded to leave her job at mysterious V section so Abby entrusted him of looking after her as best as he could. He gladly accepted knowing that he would have done it anyway - Clarke, on the other hand, had no interest in making that easy for him.

 

He loved her. – Which wasn’t exactly a shocker to anyone who spared a second glance at their heated interactions or the way he gravitated towards her more than anyone else. 

 

And now his leave was over, and once again he found himself standing on Kings Cross whishing that he had told her before potentially dying. Then again, it was her who said that him leaving for the war was worth the risk and although he understood what she meant it still stung. Maybe that was the reason why he hadn’t told her this time.

 

Maybe he would tell her when he came back for Christmas, - not if but when he came back. There was no place for fates intertwining in his life – he was set on making it the other way around.

 

So, when fate intertwined now: in form of flustered Clarke Griffin running through the darkened train station – Bellamy had a whole lot of different emotions to deal with. She threw herself at him embracing him as if she hadn’t seen him in centuries and it took him a moment to hug her back, but when he did: he hugged her as if he will never see her again.

 

“I am so sorry.” she whispered in his neck.

 

“What for?” he willed her to look at him.

 

“We may all die tonight and I was almost willing to let you leave with my last words to you being: it is worth the risk.” she abruptly stopped. “What kind of a person am I?”

“Clarke-“

 

“Please don’t talk just yet.” she put her finger over his mouth. “I want you to know that I know.”

 

Bellamy felt as if he was struck by a lightning but Clarke continued. “You will return. I know you will. I beg you not to let me down. Okay?” the bomb attack had stopped as abruptly as it began and the lights on the station began to flicker back to life.

 

Clarke pressed her whole body into him and instead of any other further exclamations Bellamy just placed his forehead on hers. They stayed like that, radiating heat and fear between them, until they heard the calling of the conductor. 

 

Bellamy slowly removed Clarke from his embrace and climbed into the train without any back glances. 

 

“I hope you know as well!” she shouted at his back and hugged herself as if trying to replace him.

 

And as she watched the train leave she wondered if there were happy endings for ending in a way is always unhappy.

**Author's Note:**

> Ash by SARS
> 
> For long time I sit alone  
> and I strongly wish  
> that she is here;  
> All traces of her,  
> in restless sea  
> are fading.  
> And it's pretty much same every day,  
> with crack of thunders  
> I hear her;  
> Then I realize it is the end  
> and everything has been demolished  
> by the storms.
> 
> Scatter my ashes  
> where ever she may go.  
> She walked on me while I was alive  
> let her walk on me while I am dead too.  
> May all of her steps  
> extinguish the last flame (embers)  
> wind will take everything into the night.
> 
> Countless times I have been  
> expecting rainbow after rain;  
> But outside is dark, and sunray is missing  
> because she is no longer here.  
> Silence is ruined by ship that leaves  
> peacefull harbour,  
> waves and sea monsters are comming  
> to finish me off.
> 
> Please comment. It is authors fuel.


End file.
